A light box is a structure that a photographer can use to provide enhanced, directed, or diffused lighting for items within the light box, which allows the photographer to capture images of the item using different lighting effects. For example, a retailer can take images of products placed within the light box to enhance the detail of the product for an online store or product catalog. Similarly, a restaurant owner may take images of food items placed within the light box for an online or paper menu.